tdnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Angry, Angry, Birdies
Episode Fourteen “Last time on TEENs, the contestants went bull riding, Jacelin lost her skirt, and Noah, Gavin, and Johan went to the sudden death round, but in the end Johan came out on top. Sending Jacelin home in the end, and trust me tears were shed. Especially when Barbara quit!! Why??? How am I supposed to operate a whole reality show on my own?” Ben cried. “Oh stop your whining.” a familiar voice came from behind Ben. “Barbara? What are you doing here?” he asked. “I came to get my stuff out of my office, then I’m leaving.” She flashed him a smile. “Oh well then... be out of here soon.” Ben growled. “Fine then.” Barbara rolled her eyes and started putting stuff in a box. “Wait! No Barbara you can’t leave! I need you!” Ben cried out and then jumped down and grabbed her legs. “Ben get off of me.” Barbara said. “Not until you take your job back!” Ben pleaded. “Why should I? You treated me like crap!” Barbara yelled. “I’ll be better I promise!” Ben begged. “Alright. I’m going to need a higher pay though.” Barbara rolled her eyes. “We weren’t paying you anything?” he asked. “Exactly!” Barbara growled Piper: Yes! That blonde headed priss Jacelin is out of here! Bryson can stop obsessing over her now. She should’ve tried to date him when she had the chance! Now it’s Piper’s shot at him. Oh well it sucks to suck Jacelin. “I just can’t believe that she’s gone...” Bryson sighed. “Yeah... I’m really sorry Bryson.” Piper patted his back. “I’m here for you, whenever you need” Piper said creepily but Bryson didn’t seem to notice. “It’s just I’ve spent this whole time literally obsessing over her. I don’t know what to do anymore.” Bryson explained. “I know the feeling all too well. It only took me two days to lose Joshua....” Piper sighed. “We’re in this together Piper.” Bryson smiled them put his arm around Piper. A huge smile went on Piper’s face, “You touched me” she grinned big and then fainted gleefully. “Piper! Piper?” Bryson yelled. “I just don’t understand how we could of gotten this wrong. Monica should’ve of left. No doubt about it. I keep running things through my head but nothing makes sense. I think I should ask Ben for a revote.” Noah said. “Umm Noah...” Joanne said. “Later Joanne, I’m going to go and find Ben.” Noah said and started to walk away. “No I need to talk to you now!” Joanne called out. “What is it darling?” Noah asked. “There’s something you should know about the elimination last night... I voted Jacelin out.” Joanne admitted. “What?!? It couldn’t have been you! Why would you do something like that?” Noah yelled. “I saw her flirting with you yesterday morning, she was touching your muscles and stuff...” Joanne sighed. “I don’t know why she was doing that, I didn’t get the chance to ask her. But that does not mean that you should turn against us. A relationship is based on trust! Isn’t it?” Noah asked. “Yes Noah it is... I made a mistake and I realize that, I wish I can go back in time and redo it but I can’t! It’s over!” Joanne explained. “Well next time think about whether or not you want to keep me as a boyfriend or not!” Noah yelled a tear in his eye and he marched away leaving Joanne in tears. Joanne: I’m the biggest idiot here, I don’t even know if Noah and I are together or not anymore. I wish there was someway to fix this mess but I just don’t know what to do. *cries* “So we find out who's the true snake in the tall grass don’t we.” Monica stepped into Noah’s room, he was alone with his head buried in his pillow. “I don’t have time for this Monica.” Noah grumbled. “Oh I think you do or you wouldn’t have done it.” Monica hissed. “I thought we had an alliance and then you get your cronies to vote me off! What’s up with that?” Monica growled. “Well with Johan in the competition things change Monica. I had to do what’s best for myself and breaking up a strong couple sounded good at the time.” Noah explained. “We thought the same thing, that’s why I stayed true to our alliance and broke up Gavin and Jacelin who are a strong couple!” Monica yelled. “Now I’ve got another couple in my sights to break up.” Monica began to walk away. “Joanne didn’t vote you off, she uh...betrayed me.” Noah said solemnly. “Interesting... we’ll just have to see how it turns out won’t we?” Monica flashed a sly smile and walked out. “It’s alright Gavin, you’ll get to see her after this whole game is over. Don’t worry.” Avril tried to calm Gavin. “It’s all my fault! I let her slip right through my fingers. If only I could’ve won that challenge I could have given immunity to her!” Gavin said angered. “It isn’t your fault Gavin, you couldn’t have known that Jacelin would go.” Avril shrugged. “Why are you even talking to me? You voted her off! You should be against me!” Gavin yelled. “I... don’t know. I had to listen to Monica. She’s the only alliance I have right now...” Avril explained. “I understand...loyalty is number one. It’s too bad someone in our alliance doesn’t understand that! It had to be either Joanne or Noah, Bryson wouldn’t ever vote Jacelin off. But I can’t picture Joanne and Noah not voting the same way... If it was Bryson trying to get back at Jacelin for picking me over him I’m going to beat that little runt!” Gavin yelled and then he punched the wall of the room they were in. As he returned his hand he saw that his knuckles were bloodied up. “Gavin! No, calm down.” Avril begged, and then Gavin looked up into Avril’s eyes, he could have sworn that it was Jacelin standing there worried about him. Then the girl who wasn’t really Jacelin came up and grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. At that instant he realized that it wasn’t one of Jacelin’s nice warm kisses. “What the hell Avril?” he gasped. “I... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Avril said stunned that she even kissed him. “I love Jacelin!” Gavin tried to explain but Avril was too embarrassed she ran off. Avril: What did I just do... I just kissed Gavin. Holy. Crap. I knew that I had somewhat of a crush before. I’m not that slut that breaks up relationships... I was never going to act on this crush I had on him, but he was just standing there, bold fierce and angry the type of guy that I’m into... and then bam I kissed him, it made me feel a little sad when he rejected me. But that’s life, he’s with Jacelin. Not me. I’m okay with that. Or am I? I tend to shock my self... “Piper we have brought you here because we want you to be a part of our alliance!” Monica said, she, Johan, and Avril were all surrounded her in one of the unused bedrooms. “Really? You want to be friends with me? EEEP!! Nobody’s ever just wanted to be friends with me!” Piper smiled big. “Yeah don’t make a big deal of it. With you on our side we can be the final four!” Johan explained. “Holy cow! Final 4? Omg omg yes!” Piper shrieked. “Woo Hoo.” Avril said sarcastically. “Is everything okay Avril?” Monica asked. “Just jiffy.” she sighed. “Attention final eight competitors, it is time for the challenge. Everyone report to the outside area immediately.” Barbara’s voice came through the intercom. “Wow that’s a first, I don’t think Barbara has ever announced a challenge.” Johan said. “Like seriously, something up.” Monica said. “Eeep! So exciting!” Piper shrieked. “Yay! Hello guys! I’m going to be hosting your challenge today!” Barbara yipped. “Where’s Benjy?” Monica asked. “You’ll see in a minute, in this challenge we have been sponsored by the people who made the world famous Angry Birds! They have put together a challenge for us today.” Barbara explained. “Right on! I love Angry Birds!” Bryson cheered. “We do too, so that is why we have having a REAL Angry birds game!” Barbara explained. “Uh explain a little bit more than that...” Johan said. “Bring it out piggy boy!” Barbara yelled, and then Ben walked out with a ‘I Hate You’ face on, wearing a big fat pig costume, with a large crown on his head. “This is crap.” Ben grumbled. “Aww Benjy, looking good.” Monica winked. “Monica I will kick you in the dungeon if you don’t shut up.” Ben growled. “Feisty piggy... I like it.” Monica teased. “Oh he’s not going to be the only one in costume!” Barbara then ran to the side of the mansion and pulled out a cart lined with bird and pig costumes. “I will be splitting you into teams of four.” Barbara explained. “Uh I am NOT putting on any of those costumes!” Avril growled. *1 hour later* Avril and the rest of the contestants were in huge bird and pig costumes, the bird team consisted of, Noah, Bryson, Gavin, and Joanne. The pig team consisted of, Johan, Monica, Avril, and Piper. “So this is how it is going to work, the pigs will get in this platform of blocks, you can not move at all. But there’s an advantage to being a pig. You will have an extra member on your team, that is where good old Ben comes in.” Barbara winked. “He is the king piggy, so he will be in the center, it will be harder to knock him down because there have been rocks stuffed into the fabric of his costume, making him heavier. Thus harder to knock down.” Barbara explained. “This has to be my LEAST favorite challenge yet.” Ben groaned. “This is Barbara’s challenge, and I love it!” she cheered. “Oh brother...Ben sighed. “Alright get situated contestants!” Barbara yelled. Noah just stared at the huge sling shot, “So you want to launch us from this sling shot and you want us to aim at the other teens?” he asked. “Exactly, your team will pull the slingshot back and aim you at the others." Barbara responded. “Isn’t that dangerous?” Joanne asked. “Hmm I don’t know how about you try it out first?” Noah offered. Joanne gasped, “But...” “Listen come here Joanne.” Noah grabbed Joanne’s arm and pulled her away. “I really don’t want this relationship to end just because you betrayed me.” Noah said. “I didn’t betray you, I just voted out differently.” Joanne defended. “Really? I told you to vote Monica and then wait what, you vote Jacelin?” Noah raised his eyebrow. “Okay maybe I betrayed you a little bit... I said I was sorry though. Please forgive me and we can let this go.” Joanne pleaded. “I just can’t...you have to prove yourself somehow... so I know you are still loyal.” Noah said. “Alright! Sling me boys!” Joanne ordered and then jumped on the sling, and Gavin and Bryson pulled her backwards, and once they let go a loud shriek was heard. BAM! Joanne collided right into Piper knocking her off the platform, Joanne then reached out and grabbed Monica’s arm and she tumbled off as well. “Hey that’s cheating! You can’t pull me off!? Can she Barbara?” Monica asked. “I never said that she couldn’t.” Barbara said. “Ugh! You’re going down!” Monica screamed at Johan. “You keep still Johan! We’re winning this!” “Aww tough luck.” Gavin scoffed. “Oh please, I will show you a real bird!” Monica yelled and flipped off the birds. Piper was in tears and came and hugged Bryson, “Bryson if I lose I’m going to be going home.” Piper cried. “Yeah, if we lose I’m gone too.” Bryson sighed. Noah then walked up to them. “What’s the matter guys?” he asked. “If either team loses we’re out of here.” Piper explained. “Don’t count yourself out too soon, if you guys do lose, just talk to Avril, I’m sure she’d rather take out Monica or Johan over you.” Noah said. “Good idea...” Piper thought about it. “And if you make it through and Avril goes along with it. Then you can join our alliance and take out the rest of them.” Noah assured. “Wait, Piper is joining our alliance?” a nosey Joanne entered it. “Yes that is why we need her to survive tonight’s elimination.” Noah explained. “Well good luck....uhm let me talk to you for a minute Piper.” Joanne grabbed her arm and pulled her off. “What for?” Piper asked. “Woman stuff.” she responded. Bryson was up in the sling this time, “Let me at em!” he ordered at Noah and Gavin and they did, but the yellow bird went flying into another direction into a pond. He floated in the pond with a lily pad on his head and a frog jumped on his head. “Nice aim.” Bryson growled. “Can’t hit me now!” Avril smiled. This time it was Noah’s go at the pigs, “SNORT SNORT!” Johan yelled. “Shut up and aim at his face!” Noah yelled. Noah was then shot in the air by Gavin and Bryson right at Ben, “Agh no! My hair!” he screamed, and then Noah smashed into the pigged out host, knocking him over. “Agh!” Avril screamed, the block she was on wobbled and then she then fell onto the ground on top of Ben and Noah. Johan remained unharmed on his block, in fact a block covered him making it nearly impossible for them to get him out. “Wow! Pathetic! I can do better than that!” Johan antagonized. “I hate you.” Noah breathed, he was underneath Ben and Avril. “With one last man on the birds team, can they knock out Johan? Or will they fail and be forced to go to elimination?” Barbara asked. Gavin: It was all up to me, my team was depending on me! Johan had gotten rid of Jacelin! And then Joanne, Bryson, and Noah were all pulling Gavin back as hard as they could. “You think it’s going to work?” Joanne asked. “I know it’s going to work!” Gavin encouraged. “Come on Johan! Hang in there!” Avril shouted. “You can do it honey! I believe in you!” Monica shouted. And then they let go, Gavin in his blue little costume shot forward, “So how do I split into three little birds?” he joked as he flew and then right then....he raised his foot and then....broke through the block barricading Johan connecting Johan’s face with Gavin’s foot, then Johan was thrown off the platform and Gavin was fell safely to the ground, assisted by the padding of the costume. “YAY!” the birds cheered, and Avril and Monica looked angry, while Piper seemed to be cheering with the birds. “What the crap are you doing?” Monica yelled at the poor defenseless Piper. “Uh... nothing.” she murmured. “You were cheering for those little pieces of crap weren’t you!?” Monica roared. The cheering stopped and it grew silent. “Monica... you’re causing a scene.” Avril reminded Monica. “Just shut it Avril, Piper must be glad that she’s getting three votes tonight. Congrats, the birds won! You’re going home!” Monica yelled at the girl. “Come on Monica, let’s go.” Johan ran up to her and tried to drive her away from her. “Yeah it was REALLY fun being aligned with you too!” Piper stammered and then ran off crying. “Wait Piper!” Bryson called her and followed her. “Well...this is awkward. Congratulations to the birds for winning the challenge! Noah, Joanne, Gavin, and Bryson will all be safe from tonight’s elimination!” Barbara cheered. “And you will not be hosting that either.” Ben groaned. “That was miserable. How can you handle being an intern?” Ben asked. “I can’t. There is NOTHING fun about it.” Barbara glared at him. “Well I know how you feel now, will you forgive me for treating you like crap?” Ben asked. “I thought I already did. But I will forgive you again!” Barbara reached and hugged Ben. “We should talk about what happened.” Gavin ran up to catch up with Avril. “It’s okay really, I’m used to rejection.” Avril half smiled. “Oh Avril, don’t make me feel worse about it... I’m dating Jacelin and it’s just not right.” Gavin said. “I know I just felt lonely, it seems that everyone is hooking up in this crazy mansion. I just wanted to see how it felt...” Avril sighed. “Avril, I know there may not be anybody here for you, but I know once you get out of here the boys will be lining up just to be with you. Trust me.” Gavin smiled. “Really? Well can we just get over that kiss... and just be friends?” Avril offered. “Friends is nice.” Gavin smiled and then hugged Avril. Joanne: Noah wanted me to prove he could trust me? Well I think I might just have the perfect idea! This will be interesting. Elimination Ceremony: “Well we have narrowed it down to eight... soon to be seven. Can you believe there used to be twenty two of you crazy teens?” Ben asked. “Feels like it was yesterday.” Monica rolled her eyes. “Well lets get on to it, there are four of you tonight, you have fought this hard to get here... but tonight it is the end of the road for one of you.” Ben said. “Ben, please cut the dramatic effect and let’s just vote.” Johan demanded. “Wait! Before we vote! I have something to say!” Piper announced. “Go for it pigtails.” Monica rolled her eyes. “I have an immunity idol and I would like to play it on myself!” Piper then pulled a small little thing that looked somewhat ancient. “No you didn’t.” Johan’s eyes widened. “This is in fact a real idol.” Ben examined it, “Which means you can not vote for Piper. Now get to voting.” Ben ordered. Piper: Aww I feel so good, I can not believe that Joanne would give me the idol... I don’t even know why. But she’s now my guardian angel. Buh-Bye Monica! Monica: I would like to say that Piper is an idiot, she could of waited till after we voted to use the idol on her self, then she could've actually made a legit blind side. She don’t even know what she did wrong. “The votes are in, the first vote is for Monica... the next vote is for Avril......the third vote is for Avril...... and the last vote is for.... Johan, which means that with Johan and Monica only getting a single vote, Avril you’re time is up.” Ben announced. “Well it was a good game guys, I understand...you couldn’t of voted each other out. Next time I won’t align with a couple, stupid, stupid, stupid.” Avril grumbled. “Buh-bye now!” Monica rolled her eyes and didn’t even care to watch Barbara toss her into the dungeon. “With possibly the strongest female competitor out of the game, how will this affect the final seven? Congrats guys!” Ben announced. “You used the idol on Piper? Holy crap Joanne! That is genius!” Noah ran and hugged her. “You wanted me to show you that you could trust me. I did the best thing I thought of.” Joanne smiled. “I missed this, ya know?” Noah grinned. “Missed what?” she blushed. “Just being able to hold you in my arms, I hate fighting with you.” Noah then leaned in and kissed her. “And our punk gal Avril is out of here, there was lots of fun stuff today. Well except for dressing me up as a pig, not the highlight of the season.” Ben grumbled. “Oh get over it!” Barbara laughed. “Hey! You aren’t not doing the closing!” Ben yelled. “Well too bad!” Barbara said and shoved Ben out of the way. “So much went down today, how is Monica going to act knowing that she no longer has the numbers anymore? Will Bryson and Piper finally get together? Will Noah and Joanne continue to stay true to each other?” Barbara asked, but then she was shoved out of view by Ben. “Wait till you see what we have in store for the teen’s next time on TEENs!” Ben cheered. Category:Teens Episodes